


Shattered Sun

by JonellePhoenix



Category: Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Affairs, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Forced, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Lies, Marriage, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonellePhoenix/pseuds/JonellePhoenix
Summary: It was never supposed to happen. We were never supposed to happen. But everything's different now. You're inside of me and the worst part is - I don't want you to go.





	1. Chapter 1

It is Monday morning as Shayla goes through her mental checklist. Get up, get Kiya to daycare. Grab some treats for herself and Jaehoon and get some paperwork done once he takes his nap. Shayla is used to this routine by now. After her first child she is much more relaxed and confident in her abilities of managing a household without her husband. Her face frowns as she thinks of him. She tries to remember the last time they spoke? Two days, three maybe. Either way she misses him. She always misses him.

The beginning of their relationship started in high school. There wasn't a moment they weren't together. His scent is always flavorful. Shay would often joke and say he has a transformer scent. Mostly because he is always the type to go with the flow of things. Which is what Shay loves the most. He never complains about food or the weather. He is simply the best. After putting Jaehoon down for his nap Shay quickly takes care of the laundry, vacuums the house and begins to prep food for her and the kids. She is so thankful that Kiya inherited her father's sense of taste. Almost everything is doable except for pickles. That gripe is something both of them share. She turns on the Bluetooth speaker and precedes to belt out songs as she cooks her meal. The smell of seasoning calming her as she listens to various genres of music.

 

 

 

The first thing Siwon is greeted to is the smell of Shay's cooking and her voice. Knowing she is in music mode Siwon carefully drops his bag and tip toes towards her. Being a part of the military has its perks. Moving around without anyone noticing you is second nature to him. He turns the corner and sees Shay swaying her hips while stirring a pot. The sight almost makes Siwon laugh but he holds it in as he nears his target. The closer he gets to her the stronger her scent becomes, until finally she is just an inch away from his outstretched hands.

"TELL ME WHY, AIN'T NOTHING BUT A HEARTACHE. TELL ME WHY, AIN'T NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE. TELL ME WHY, I NEVER WANNA' HEAR YOU SAY. I WANT IT THAT WAY."

Siwon sees his opportunity and seizes Shayla by the waist. Causing her to yelp in surprise. A nose quickly finds its way to her scent gland. Her body naturally yields to the familiar feeling of her lover, her best friend, her husband, the father of their two children and last but not least her Alpha. She can feel his smile as he breathes her in. Her scent always reminds him of a summer rain. The kind that gives beautiful rainbows in its wake.

"Siwon." She whispers. He hums in acknowledgment as he moves her hips in sync with his. Kissing her neck in quick succession.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me they discharged you early? I would've picked you up." She whines at the betrayal from her husband.

"And miss you in this sexy t-shirt and sweatpants - never." His hands move away from her hips and drift towards her chest, pulling and squeezing her nipples through the shirt. Shayla can feel her body already giving way to his will -- wanting to be taken, dominated, filled up.

"The opportunity came last minute Babe. Only a few got to leave. It's good to be home." Shayla instinctively moves her hair away from her shoulder and tilts her neck to the side. The show of submission of an Omega to a mate. A low growl comes from Siwon as he zeros in on her neck.

"Alpha." The words come out heavy, dripping in lust and need. Siwon bites into her neck causing both of their mated marks to react. Goosebumps break over her skin as her pussy starts to get moist in anticipation.

"Alpha. I need you. Please." He reaches over her and turns off the stove and quickly puts her in the nearby chair. He quickly pulls down the baggy black sweats -- they actually belong to him but clearly she's commandeered them in his absence. A smirk appears on his face when he sees she has no underwear on. As he peels them off a waft of her scent rushes his nose. Shayla catches the glimpse of his irises turning red before his head lowers and her legs are spread wider. She can feel his breath near the hood of her pussy. He is definitely breathing her in. The mere thought makes her head swim and her juices flow even more, and like a wildfire his warm tongue swirls around the folds of her pussy. Her back arching to meet his tongue strokes. He grips her legs and holds her firmly. His pace is agonizingly slow -- clearly wanting to enjoy himself. Shayla however, is losing her mind as he swirls around the top of her labia before flicking his tongue up and down on her clit. She endures this for several minutes before a finger goes inside of her.

"Shit baby, you're so tight. Let's loosen you up. Hmm?" She shakes her head in agreement as he maneuvers his index finger, the middle and ring simultaneously. He pushes all the way to his knuckles, making sure to hook his fingers first then follows up with wiggling and swirling them around until she can feel the pressure in her cervix. She tries to sit up from the chair to lessen the sensitivity but Siwon's strong arms and lips will not let her. That familiar build is coming --her walls contracting around his fingers.

"Fuck Alpha. I'm gonna' - I'm gonna cum." Shayla can barely string two words together with the fingers mercilessly attacking her insides.

"That's it Baby. Cum on my fingers." Siwon raises his head up to her neck and licks it. Picking up his speed and strength until she cums all over his fingers. Siwon watches Shayla intently as she gets some of her breathing back. Shayla watches as Siwon licks his fingers making his eyes turn red again. He gets up from the floor and hoists Shayla into his arms. He goes directly to their bedroom where he places her on the bed. Shayla feels completely at his mercy, as he stands at the foot of the bed and with a determined look in his eyes takes off his fatigues. With his shirt gone she is able to admire his beautiful body. His black hair is cut short, customary for all male military personnel. His skin is tanner than usual. No doubt from being in the sun for hours at a time. She loves it. It makes him look like a God among men. In fact she feels like he is even more developed than the last time she'd seen him. As she continues to watch him, his eyes roam over her shapely legs. The over-sized shirt is blocking her other admirable assets. Still her legs are more than enough to make the hard-on he's had since he entered the house stand even more prominent then it had been before. The pants come down along with the boxers. Shayla sucks in a breath. No matter how many times she's seen him naked she always surprised by his body and his rod. It's solid, thick and it's all hers.

"Omega - take off the shirt." His voice dripping in authority and power. She swiftly takes it off and discards it off the bed. There, in all her glory she waits.

"You know what to do - don't you Baby?" She nods her head in understanding as she crawls towards his dick. She can see that the tip is redden and it's already leaking pre-cum. She opens her mouth and takes him in. A contented sigh leaving his lips. She relaxes her throat so she can deep throat him, as she does his hands make its way to her nipples. Gently teasing them as breast milk forms from them. He quickly licks his fingers while giving her positively devilish grin. Shayla hums on his dick while playing with his nipples. His big hand rubs the back of her head as she allows him to move her head around. All the while she makes sure to swirl her tongue around the base of him, before kissing the tip and spitting on it. She looks directly in his eyes, knowing her Omega eyes are showing. He responds by releasing his pheromones causing the space to smell of Alpha.

"Bend over. I gotta' fuck you right now." She spins around and assumes the doggy style position. Her pussy is already clenching. The inner wolf within her wanting to get ferociously pounded by her mate. With seemingly no warning at all he shoves his dick inside, a gasp leaving her mouth as the stretch kicks in. He pistons into her, back and forth at an angle so it would press against her wall. The sensation sending wildfire all over body. His hand finds her clit as he rubs circles around it. Her moans getting louder and raunchier by the second.

"Alpha. Mmm fuck. It feels so good. Fuck my tight pussy. Yes!" Every word of encouragement makes Siwon's inner wolf growl in excitement. Shayla doesn't want to cum before him but it is getting harder by the second. His fingers and his cock, not too mention he is latched onto her neck like she is his personal chew toy makes it that much more difficult.

"You didn't use your toys did you? Otherwise you wouldn't be this tight." Siwon's hips snaps sharply into her as she sucks in her breath.

"Only during my heat Alpha. I swear." She looks over her shoulder and sees him smiling at her in an almost childlike manner.

"Such a good girl. My beautiful Omega. You want Alpha to make you cum again. Hmm?” She shakes her head yes because speaking takes up too much energy. He grabs her neck and lowers the upper half of her body so her ass is completely up. He takes a quick bite of the right ass cheek before slamming back into her pussy repeatedly. Each time stronger and faster than the last.

"Oh fuck- Oh God. I'm cumming. Ba-" The sound breaks as her walls clench around his member. Siwon pumps as fast as he can, sweat forming on his head as he grabs her hips and cums deep inside of her. Shayla relishes in the twitching sensation as he empties his load. He growls lowly as he holds her tight lying on her back. He eventually moves off of her slowly letting his dick naturally fall out of her cavern. She allows herself to be pulled by him. He assumes the big spoon position while she is tucked neatly beside him.

"God I've missed you Shay. I've missed you and the kids. I feel so bad for not being here for the birth of Jaehoon." Siwon whispers as a guilty smell emits from him. Shay turns around to face him.

"Don't. Don't do that. I knew what I had signed up for when I married a military man. Yes it was hard, and I missed the ever loving fuck out of you. But you're here now. That's all I care about." She places her hand on his face and he leans in kissing the inside of it.

"I'm just sorry I missed so much. I will make it up to the three of you I swear Babe. I love you Shayla." He kisses her deeply.

"I love you too." His head is placed gently on the top of hers before the cries of Jaehoon come over the baby monitor. Shayla lets out an exasperated sigh and proceeds to get out of the bed. Siwon watches her exit analyzing the way her body shifts as she moves down the hallway. She quickly comes back to their room with their son crying in her arms. She hands the baby to him and he brings the baby close to his nose. All he can smell was Shayla on him. Babies and children are often scentless. So it was no surprise that he just smelled like a regular human baby. Still Siwon's Alpha pheromones with the mix of Shayla's Omega scent quickly calms the baby down.

"Wow, I've never seen him calm down that quickly before. He usually puts up a fight. Which ends with me cheating by putting a boob in his mouth." Shayla teases while stroking his chubby legs.

"To be fair that would shut me up too." Siwon winks at her.

"You're the worst. Here give him to me. It's time for him to eat." Jaehoon easily latches onto the nipple as Siwon watches them intently. He is in awe of her. He knew he would be happy to be home but he didn't think he would be this happy. Shayla can feel him staring and smiles shyly.

"Hi Alpha." Her dimples peek as she smiles at him.

"Hi Omega. Listen, I- uh- I wanna' pick up Kiya from daycare. Can you let them know to expect me for the pick-up?"

"Of course. That will be a big help. I can work on my paperwork sooner. The club has been doing really well actually, and the new expansion is going to be unveiled tonight. I have the baby sitter set up to come and watch the kids." Shayla grins with glee.

"That's awesome Babe. I'm so proud of you." Siwon rubs her arm affectionately.

"I've also been talking to John and I plan to be back in the office part time. I mean that's if you are cool with it. I've kinda' been going stir-crazy in the house with the kids, and a part of me wants to be there for any new issues that may occur." She looks at Siwon with slight worry. She thinks she sees him clench his jaw a bit but decides to ignore it.

"I was hoping we would have more time to spend together as a family. I know you're itching to get back to work but do you think that maybe you can hold off just a little bit?" He gives her a wide toothy grin. Shay relents with a roll of the eyes. "Okay Babe." She places Jaehoon on her shoulder and proceeds to burp him. Jaehoon wastes no time giving his parents a monstrous burp that surprised him.

"Look at my little piggie. You could knock over the big bad wolf." Shay nibbles on his cheek with her lips. Causing the baby to giggle in delight.

"I'll be back. Lemme' put him down." He nods as she moves away cooing at Jaehoon. Siwon retrieves his underwear and continues to lay in bed. He knows his wife wanted to get back out there, but he doesn't feel like she should just yet. Mostly because of the stress she suffered in the beginning of the job. Siwon had completely supported Shay's business ideas. Going all the way back to college, but when things got a little hectic in the second year the stress had taken its toll on her. She wasn't aware at the time but they were pregnant and she miscarried. The look on her face was something Siwon could never forget. It took months of therapy and constant reinforcement before she started to feel like herself again. He would never say it to her but he knew once she became pregnant with Kiya, it saved her from herself. So if he can protect her just a bit longer that's what he was gonna' do. That's his job. This is his family and mostly that's his wife. He can be the bad guy if it means she's safe.

 

 

ELSEWHERE

 

"Dude, I can't believe you're back. Look at this guy. Your body is fucking crazy Taehyung. How were you able to leave?" Jimin pulls him into a big hug.

"No particular reason. They just let me leave earlier than expected." Taehyung gives a boxy smile towards his dear friend.

"Brother. We have to celebrate." Jimin proclaims.

"What?! No, Jimin I just wanna' get some sleep. We can do this some other time." Taehyung complained.

"Absolutely not. We're going out. I haven't seen you in what 18 months? There's this really popular club I go to. I'm tellin' ya Tae you're gonna' love it." Jimin bats his eyelashes.

"Don't do that. You know I hate it when you do that." Tae rolls his eyes as Jimin puffs up his cheeks and pouted his lips.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please." Jimin was making a scene in front of the Starbucks they parked at.

"Oh my God. Would you stop it?! Okay we can go out. Jeez! People are staring." Tae tried to hide his embarrassment by drinking his iced coffee but Jimin jumped on the taller man's back before planting a kiss on his temple. Tae didn't even resist. Jimin and Tae were thick as thieves ever since they met in high school. Jimin was a Beta who was always surrounded by Omegas, Alphas and even Humans. He was forever popular and somehow Taehyung got swept up in Jimin's circle, and before he knew it the Beta and the Alpha were best friends. So yet again Taehyung finds himself manipulated by the sly Jimin.

"Oh, we are so gonna' get you some ass tonight." Jimin chirps while hopping back in the car.

"What did you say?" Tae narrows his eyes as he enters the passenger seat.

"Oh nothing. I've just got a good feeling about today." Jimin smiles earnestly.

"Whatever you say Jimin. Whatever you say." Tae shakes his head in amusement before leaning his head on the window. It would be nice to let off some steam especially since the military didn't pan out the way he wanted it too. But that information would never be uttered. Not to Jimin, not to anyone. No, THAT was something he could never tell. No matter how much it pained him.

Sometimes silence is best.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiya. Grab your things. Your parent is here to pick you up," Kiya's teacher Ms. Kim explains to her with a smile.

"Yes, Ms. Kim." She grabs her bag in a flash. She quickly hugs her favorite teacher goodbye and skips out the door to the hallway expecting to see her Mommy.

"Hey Bun-Bun. Can Daddy get a hug from his favorite girl?" Siwon bends down to one knee as he sees Kiya coming full speed towards him.

"Daddy! Daddy! I love you Daddy! I missed you so much." Her little arms hold Siwon's neck tightly as Siwon holds her. He kisses her head while inhaling her strawberry scented shampoo.

"I missed you too Bun-Bun." He moves his head to look Kiya in the eyes. He sees that they are filling up with tears.

"Hey Baby, it's okay - it's okay. I'm home now. I'm not going anywhere. Daddy's here to stay. I promise." He holds out his right pinky for her to grab. She wraps her tiny right pinky around his and brings her thumb to connect with his thumb.

He gets up still holding his daughter. Smiling and bowing politely to the teachers passing by. He can smell that some of the Omegas are intrigued by him. Thankfully, none of them step out of line. Whether it's because they know Shay is a spitfire who doesn't hold her tongue or the fact that he is a mated Alpha gives off a different scent he can't be too sure. Either way he's glad he doesn't have to entertain anyone. He just wants to get back home asap. 

 

With Kiya securely fastened in her car seat. Siwon listens intently as Kiya talks about finger painting and learning about shapes. She occasionally stops when a song that she likes comes on the radio. Siwon keeps a mindful eye on the road but takes a few glances at his baby girl. He notices she had a growth spurt. Her legs are hanging longer than he remembered. He smiles internally knowing that she will probably inherit his height. While he loves both of his children, Kiya is special. The bond they share runs so deep that even Shay doesn't quite understand it herself. Shay would just chalk it up to Kiya being a Daddy's girl but Siwon knew better. Kiya was a gift. After losing their first child Siwon was lost. Shayla had withdrawn for him and herself. The only thing that was consistent was their work schedules. There was no love, no real conversations, just living day to day. Shay had even started taking suppressants because she was terrified at the idea of getting pregnant and losing another.

All the while Siwon tried his best to support Shay however he could. Cooking for her, cleaning the house, driving her to work whatever and whenever he was able -- he was there. During all of this Siwon had started to read more and more from the Bible. He understood that his wife was battling demons and he couldn't force her to see that he was there - waiting for her to recognize she wasn't alone in the pain. So he prayed every night that Shay's pain would go away or at least lessen so he could help her further. One day it happened. She was making a sandwich and in a very nonchalant manner informed him.

'I'm going to therapy.' Her head was low and she had the sourest smell. Even her suppressants couldn't hide it. He walked up to her and smiled.

'I'm glad to hear that Baby. Do you want me to drive you to your appointment?' Shay's look was one of surprise. Still Siwon waited for her answer. He knew that all of this was delicate and it took patience.

'Uh- I mean, that would be. Yeah, yeah that would be great. I- I just thought you would have to be at the base.' Her head was still low. She didn't want to look him in the eye. Siwon took the chance and raised her head slowly. His eyes tinted with just a speck of red.

'If you need me to drive you, I'll drive you. If you need to be in the room with you, I'll do that too. I'm here for you, Shayla. I'm always here for you.' He leaned in slowly and ever so gently kissed her forehead, and then her nose, then finally her lips. She didn't return it but she didn't pull away from him either. So he took that as a good sign. The weeks following was more or less the same routine but Siwon did see some changes. She started to get up early to go on morning runs. She was talking more - not about anything serious, but she was talking. She also found time to watch Sunday sermons from her favorite pastor. She couldn't go to church with the heavy workload but watching the live stream was a good substitute.

Siwon can still recall the moment when he got his best friend back. He had meetings all day with military officials. He was mentally drained and wanted nothing more than to be home. When he finally got home, the house was eerily quiet. He called out to Shay but received no response. His inner wolf was slowly starting to take over as he wondered where his mate was. Then he heard a painful sound come from their bedroom. He quickened his pace only to be slammed with her scent. Normally she smelled like a summer rain, but her smell was so much richer and heavier. Like a humid downpour that if you were caught outside with no umbrella - you were officially screwed. He steeled himself and opened the door.

 

 

The mattress and pillows were in the middle of the floor and right in the center, hunched over with her back towards the door was Shayla. She was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He could feel the heat coming off of her in waves. Like an actual pulse and in that position it wouldn't be hard to take her from behind. But that thought died out when she grunted in pain. He quickly rushed to her side moving the hair away from her face.

'Mm, Alpha. I'm- so hot. Everything hurts.' Tears rolled down her face as she tried to reach for her aching lower back. Without hesitation Siwon took off his clothes, scooped her up in his arms and went to the bathroom. He sat her in the tub and turned on the shower. Cool water started to spray their bodies. Shay's eyes closed shut as relief washed over her. Siwon's strong hands went to working on her lower back. Every touch quieted the pain until she was more or less numb. Leaving her in a state of bliss. When he was satisfied with her body temperature, he switched it from shower to just faucet. The water quickly surrounded the couple as Shay rested herself on her propped up knees. Siwon never stopped massaging her back even when it looked like she was about to pass out. At one point he generally thought she had until her voice broke the silence.

'I'm- I'm so sorry Alpha. I- I lost our baby. I- didn't know. And- it's my fault. I should've known- I should've known I was pregnant.' All of the guilt and pain was spilling over. Siwon saw her body shake with every word. His heart was breaking, he knew this moment was going to happen between them. That however, didn't change how he felt about it. How could she think he would ever blame her for this? It was no one's fault. It was just nature, nothing more. He laid his chest on her back as she continued to sob. He rubbed her arms back and forth and steadied his heartbeat. Soon enough, the sobs died down and her body started to still.

'Listen to me, Omega.' Siwon was right by her ear. His voice low and strong. Shay's inner wolf took notice -- albeit solemnly. 'There's nothing you could've done to change the outcome. It wasn't our time. I haven't nor would I ever blame you for that. To be honest if there was something I would chastise you about, it would be for shutting me out. I love you, Baby.' He kissed her shoulder blades and spine softly.

'Why don't you hate me?' she sniffled.

'Because, because love doesn't point fingers on who’s wrong or who’s right. Love understands that some pain can't be avoided. Love endures the hard parts. What happened with the pregnancy is one of those hard parts. Its life. I can face anything in this world, as long as I've got you beside me.' He takes the chance to nibble her mate mark. He was pleased to see her skin break out into goosebumps. 'Now, tell Alpha why is your heat making you feel so bad?'

'It was the suggestion of my therapist that I get off the suppressants.' She leaned backwards placing her back against his chest. Siwon continued to rub her arms but he slowly moved to other places.

'Why would she suggest that?' His hands were moving back and forth over her breasts. Shay sunk further into Siwon's body giving him more access to touch her.

'I told her how we- we hadn't been. Ya' know intimate for a long time and I wanted to fix that. So she...Mmmm shit. Umm- she said that letting my heat come would be a good way for us to reconnect and strengthen the bond again.' The last part came out in a rushed breath as she felt her body starting to heat up again. Only this time it was manageable because of the closeness of her mate. Siwon pushed her forward a bit and stood up from the bathtub. Shay looked at him briefly, before she was overcome with shyness at how gorgeous and powerful he stood there. Water rolling off his muscles, his member slightly erect. He knew what he was doing.

He held out his hand and Shay gladly accepted it. He pulled her so she was flush against his body. He kissed her chin before trailing towards her lips. This time Shay received the kiss in earnest. Siwon pushed his tongue into her mouth, her tongue meeting his as they swirled around each other. As they stood there making out, Shay felt his member move upwards in between her legs. She moved her body to create friction for him. She received a low growl in response to her movement. Siwon went to touch the inside of her thigh and was pleased to see that slick was already forming. He didn't bother with drying them off. He went back into the bedroom with her hand in his.

'Even though you were in pain, you managed to do this nest all by yourself. Such a good girl.' He bit her neck, applying more and more pressure until she was moaning from the action. It felt just as good for him as well. They both laid themselves in the nest, with complete synchronicity. Siwon was sitting on his knees above her frame. She attempted to reach for his dick but he grabbed her hand and moved it away. 

'Nuh uh, Alphas got you, Baby.' 

Shay breathed deeply. Half of it in anticipation, the other in wanting. Siwon saw her eyes change to a beautiful blue hue. He knew that from this point forward Shay was on cruise control and her wolf had taken over - and she was gonna' be here for a while.

'Shall we play, Omega?' Siwon gave a taunting look towards her. Without saying a word Shay opened her legs wide. The scent wafting up to Siwon's nose. He watched her intently as she took her one hand and put it on her pussy. Three fingers going inside of herself. While her thumb applied pressure to her clit. Her hips moved in circles as she played with herself. Her eyes closed as she let herself fall deeper into pleasure. She was so far gone that she didn't notice that Siwon had retrieved some of her toys.

 

At the beginning of a heat it was always better to ease an Omega into their orgasms. The instinct to get fucked was always high, but pacing proved to be better and it allowed Alphas and Betas the chance to enjoy the bonding process of a cycle. In order for an Omega to truly be sated, stamina was key, and unless you were part of a pack, a partner could wear themselves out. Which is why toys were the most useful tool during a heat. As he watched her he could feel his own wolf stirring -- it was always impatient when it came to her heat. That need to give her what she wanted versus giving her what she actually needed. He fought within himself to stay in control. He slowly shoved her slicked up, bulbous, purple anal plug inside of her tight ass. A surprised gasp left her mouth as she opened up her eyes to see Siwon holding a remote control in his hand. Her eyes grew wide as the vibrations kicked in. Shayla's arms reflexively clung onto the pillows and sheets near her. Her hips started to rise off the mattress as the vibrations became stronger and stronger. Siwon pushed her back down and proceeded to eat her out in earnest. Shay was at his mercy. Her hands finally settled on squeezing and pulling on her breasts.

Siwon hummed as he could feel her pussy muscles clench and release. 

'Si- Shit. Fuck, Fuck, fuck. Alpha I'm so close.' She took her hand and pushed his face deeper until she coated him with her juices. He didn't move however, he stayed where he was and continued to lap her up. Every swipe of his tongue causing her to curse and growl due to the sensitivity. Very quickly Shay felt another wave of pleasure building. Siwon tightened his hold on her legs as she was hit with two more orgasms back to back. She was trembling as he moved away from her. Her legs were lazily wide open. Siwon grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders. He used his upper body to lift her butt off the mattress. She gave no resistance as his slammed inside of her. It was at this point Siwon allowed his wolf to take over and force him into a mini-rut. Shay was starting to regain her senses as her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss.

'That's it Alpha! Fuck your bitch! Harder- fuck--yes--yes--yes!' He continued to drive his pelvis into her with every word that came out of her sinful mouth.

'You ready for my knot huh? Beg for it bitch! Beg!' His forehead was right on hers as his breath ghosted over her face. For her Siwon dominated the space. His body, his strength, his smell--it was driving her insane. Then that all familiar feeling of being stretched began. 

'Uh- Alpha knot me! Knot me, please! I- want it. Pl- please.' Shay whined as she felt him get bigger.

'Fuck Omega- your pussy feels so good baby.' He finally pulled out the anal plug giving Shay a moment to catch her breath. It didn't last however because he bit her neck as he stretched her walls. The metallic taste coating his tongue. Shay bit his shoulder in response as they both came simultaneously. 

 

Both of their eyes went back to their original colors as he rolled them onto their side. His seed continuously coating her insides, she felt completely blissed out from the action. Her and her inner wolf were happy and sated - for the moment as they laid there in his arms.

'We're gonna' be okay, Shay.' He licked the darkening hickey sending, chills through her.

'I know. I- just, ya' know. I'm processing everything,' she sighed in defeat.

'Me too. But we'll get there. Its you and me, Baby.' He kissed her softly on the lips.

'Always,' she replied, letting her eyelids close as her body grew more tired.

 

Lo and behold, Siwon was right. The heat she had after that one was when Kiya was conceived. It was a perfect pregnancy. No complications, no alarms. Just him and his wife enjoying the process of becoming parents. He parks the car in their driveway and quickly grabs Kiya and her PAW Patrol backpack. 

"Wait Daddy, I know the code to the house." Kiya beams at him with delight, shaking her head up and down to show she is telling the truth.

"Do you, now? Show me." He places her down on the ground as her small fingers take to pushing in the buttons. 0 5 1 0. The door unlocks as Kiya bursts through the door.

"Mommy! I've got a surpwise for you." Kiya runs to the living room, where she sees her little brother crawling around on the floor with his toys and their Mom lying down on her stomach playing with him.

"What's the surprise?" Shay raises an all-knowing eyebrow towards her daughter. 

"Hey, Babe." Siwon smiles at Shay.

"Hi, Babe." Shay returns the smile.

"Awwww, Daddy you messed up the surpwise." Kiya gave him a pouty face as Siwon's eyes grew wide, realizing that he "messed up" the big reveal. 

"Oh no. Whatever shall I do to win your trust, Princess Kiya?" She thought about it for a moment before saying "Horsey."

"Your wish is my command." Kiya was promptly hoisted on top of his shoulders and he jogged around the house. The whole house erupting into laughter.

"Babe, can you take the Princess upstairs so she can change into her play clothes?" Siwon bends down and kisses Shayla on the nose, as Kiya kisses her forehead.

"Of course, my Queen." Siwon walks up the stairs as the room gets quieter. 

"See that, Piggie? The family's all together now,"  Shayla sighs contentedly, rubbing her baby boy’s hands as the others go. Jaehoon babbles and smiles at her. Shayla doesn't know what she did in her past life to deserve such happiness, but she will always be grateful for it.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“What the hell, Tae. None of these clothes will do,” Jimin shouts at his uninterested friend. He is furiously checking the rack of clothes in Taehyun’s closet.

 

“Oh darn, guess I can’t go,” Taehyung states sarcastically while keeping his eyes trained on his phone.

 

“Would you please focus? This is serious! This place is on all the media platforms. It’s Instagramable! Jeans and T-shirt will not cut it. Oh ho, Wait a minute! I think I see something.” He pulls out a zippered garment bag. “I wonder what’s in here,” Jimin teases.

 

Taehyung rolls his eyes. “Jimin please leave that alone. Those outfits are for special occasions only.” 

 

“Annnd, this is a special occasion. You’re back home. The A and B connection is back and we need to tear shit up.” He unzips the bag and gasps.

 

“Kim Taehyung. This is Gucci, Prada, and Fendi!” Jimin touches the fabrics gingerly.

 

“I got those overseas. It wasn’t even that much,” Tae shrugs.

 

“Yeah, okay. Freaking liar. Now, which one screams suck me off? Red blazer? Possibly. Red is the color of passion. However, this black leather jacket is sleek and sophisticated. We can pair this with a cream or pastel shirt to make the jacket really pop. I like this navy blue but then it looks too business-y and we want you to not look like a stick in the mud. Much like how you look like right now,” Jimin chirps. 

 

“I’m not a stick in the mud, I’m jet-lagged you annoying asshole.” Taehyung rubs his temples in circles.

 

“That’s it, we are going with the black leather jacket. Besides, with your short hair, it will work better.” Jimin claps his hands, apparently feeling accomplished. 

 

“Great. Now, can I get some privacy so I can change.”

 

“Of course. I’ll pour a celebratory drink in the meantime.” Jimin practically bounces out of the bedroom as he closes the door behind him. 

 

Taehyung sighs as he takes off his clothes. He avoids the mirror because he doesn’t want to see the scars. They’ve mostly healed but looking at them reminds him of the past. And that’s the last thing he wants. He’ll just get through tonight, flirt with a girl or two--or at least enough to satisfy Jimin-- and then leave. 

 

He just wants to go back to being normal but after everything that has happened, he wonders if that is even truly possible. His face twists into a frown because he knows the answer to his question. There is no normal. Not anymore.   

  
  
  


“Ya’ know, Siwi. You can come out with me tonight. The babysitter is still available to watch the kids. I don’t even plan to be there that long. Just take some pictures, schmooze with the crowd, mostly because PR tells me to, and poof I’m out the door.” Shayla is in a black strapless bra and matching cheeky undies, going through their closet.

 

Siwon is sprawled out on the bed watching her fondly. “Tempting but I’m beat. Besides me and the kids are gonna’ tear stuff up while you’re gone. You know...Get some strippers, max out your credit card on pizza and candy. And most importantly, watch horror movies.”  Siwon nudges his forehead toward Kiya who playfully nudges back.

 

“What’s a stripper?” Kiya asks innocently.

 

“Siwon!” Shay gasps in shock as Siwon lifts his hand in mock ignorance.

 

“Nothing you need to worry about, Honey Bun. Say, since you are clearly the smartest and sharpest dresser in this room: which should Mommy wear?” Shay holds up two hangers. One is a two piece outfit--a pastel purple lace crop top with dark grey pants and nude high heels. The second is a strapless red dress with a sparkly silver bolero jacket and black high heel shoes that looks like they have specks of silver in them.

 

“The dress, Mommy! Wear the dress!” Kiya bounces on the bed with glee.

 

“You’re the boss,” Shay says, giving her daughter a quick salute. The little girl returns the gesture with a giggle. 

 

Since Shayla is going with the dress, she quickly grabs a pair of Spanx from her underwear drawer. She yanks and pulls much to the delight of her daughter  who giggles from her mother’s spastic movements. As she pulls and tugs she makes eye contact with Siwon, who has an amused expression on his face.

 

“Not a word. Not one darn word.” Siwon takes his hand and fake zips his lips. She finally gets her torture device up to her bra and breathes. She takes the dress off of the hanger and carefully steps into it. She pulls the back zipper up somewhat before having some trouble finishing it. 

 

“Babe, could you please?” she points at the zipper.

 

“Yep, I got you.” Siwon slides off the bed and swiftly moves towards Shayla. His hands deftly pull the zipper all the way up. He lingers there rubbing, her neck in small circles. Her perfume complimenting her Omega scent. She turns around and gives him a peck on the cheek.

 

“Eww, Mommy. Don’t do that!” Kiya covers her eyes as Shayla stalks toward Kiya.

 

“Well if I can’t kiss him, then I’m gonna’ kiss you.” She pulls Kiya’s leg until she’s close enough to attack her with kisses.

“Okay- okay, Mommy, stop. Stop it!” Shayla relinquishes her daughter  as Kiya hides behind her Daddy. 

 

“All right, Bun-Bun, bedtime,” Siwon declares.

 

“Whaaaaat!? But I don’t wanna’. I thought we were gonna’ have candy.” She pouts fiercely. 

 

“Well if you get to bed, I think we can negotiate a piece of candy. Now, give Mommy her hug and kiss goodbye.” He winks at her before booping her nose. She shakes her head enthusiastically in agreement. She hugs and kisses her mother goodbye quickly, then Siwon ushers her out of the room so Shayla can finish uninterrupted. 

 

She slides on her shoes, puts on the pretty Rolex that Siwon gave to her on her right wrist, along with a cuff bracelet for her left wrist. Next, she dons her jacket--checking in the mirror to ensure that her hair which she curled earlier is still holding. Thankfully it is. She paints her lips matte red to go with the dress. A little smoky eyeshadow for dramatic effect and she’s ready to go. 

 

Her cell phone buzzes, alerting her of her car pick up. By the time she reaches the mudroom, Siwon is already waiting at the door. 

 

“Have fun Mama. Lemme’ know when you’re on your way back.”  He gives her a chaste kiss as she exits, waving goodbye in a hurry and then climbing into the car.

  
  
  


_ Ladies and gentlemen, it’s absolutely crazy out here. Everybody is lining up to see the new expansion to the ultra mega super awesome club ONYX. We’ve got VIPs coming in. Its on fire out here. Follow us on Instagram for up-to-date Lives and more! _

  
  


As Shayla nears the club she can’t help the pride she feels. She’s come a long way since she was sneaking out with Siwon and telling him about her dreams and fears.

 

“Mrs. Choi, do you want to go through the front or the back?” her driver Jason asks from the front. 

 

“Let’s go through the front. It’s gonna’ be a good ass night.” She smirks at him through the rearview mirror.

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” He expertly maneuvers through the crowd of people and incoming car drop-offs. Lights begin to flash as media outlets notice her car. Jason steps out and opens the car door. Shayla swings her legs forward, mindful to keep her legs closed in such a short dress. Jason holds out his hand and she takes it. She puts on her best smile as the cameras flash.

 

_ “Mrs. Choi! Mrs. Choi! Can we get a statement?” _

 

“If you want a statement, you’ll have to come inside,” Shayla sing songs, picking her way past the press. On her way in, she pauses to give a careful hug to each of her bouncers. She doesn’t want to ruin her makeup. She nods towards her bartenders: a collection of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas serving smiles and drinks. Admittedly she picked the most attractive bartenders she could find but it proved to be a smart business decision. There’s always a line at the bar of hopeful singles looking to get lucky with the staff.

 

She ascends the small set of stairs that lead to the stage for special acts. The guest DJ switches the music. Missy Elliot’s “Sock It 2 Me” comes on and Shayla does a little shimmy with her shoulders as the crowd gets louder. 

 

“Welcome, welcome, welcome to club ONYX. I am the owner of this humble little establishment…at least I was. Thanks to every single one of you. You have taken what was once a one-floor pipe dream and given me a two-story castle. So without further ado, I present the bigger, badder and sexier ONYX.” She raises her hands as the curtain that was conveniently behind her comes down. Behind her, the room stretches to show more tables and an even bigger space for dancing. There are also two staircases that lead up to the 2nd floor for VIPs and special occasions. The crowd cheers as the party-goers make their way further into the club. Shayla makes her exit from the stage, her security discreetly shadowing her. 

 

Now the real work begins \-- schmoozing. For several minutes Shayla takes pictures with stars, influencers, and regular folks doing quick interviews with media outlets as well as filming for her company’s media page. Shayla doesn’t want anyone to feel left out. When she started this she wanted everyone to feel like they were special, because to her they are. She eventually makes her way to the new VIP section. There is one table that will always be empty. That table is for her. She sits down and enjoys the fruits of her labor.

  
  


**_OUTSIDE THE CLUB_ **

 

“Ugh, Tae, you made us so late. I wanted to be there when they unveiled the expansion. Its already trending,” Jimin complains looking at his phone. 

 

“Who shows up to a club early?” Tae rebuttals. 

 

“Me. I do,” Jimin huffs.

 

“That’s a lie. You’re always late.” Jimin puffs up his cheeks in defiance. “Tell you what. First round is on me. Whaddya’ say?” Tae waggles his eyebrows, causing Jimin to laugh.

  
“First TWO rounds are on you.”

 

“Deal.” 

 

Jimin walks up to the bouncer and gives his name. The bouncer nods and steps out of the way so that they can pass.

 

“VIP baby!!” Jimin shouts over the music. Taehyung laughs at Jimin’s excited energy. It’s hard not to get swept up in it. The bass of the music pounds their eardrums. They continue to walk through the crowd as both men and women give them attention. Jimin flirts effortlessly but Taehyung is more interested in drinks, so they move towards the VIP area hoping there will still be tables available. Thankfully there is. Its further than Jimin would’ve liked but he’ll still make the most of it. A waitress that Jimin recognizes comes to their table.

 

“Well hello there, Jimin.” A young woman dressed in all black places water at their table. Taehyung can’t get a smell from her, so either she’s straight up human or wearing a scent blocker.

 

“Hi, Alicia. Place is really packed tonight.” 

 

She nods. “This is the type of night I like. More money for me,” she laughs. Taehyung sees the girl staring at him but he just keeps his eyes trained on other things in the club. “So what can I get you guys?” Her hand rests on her hip expectantly. 

 

“Four shots of Don Julio, please.” Taehyung’s eyebrows raise as she writes it on her notepad and walks away. “What, you didn’t give me a price tag on the rounds,” Jimin grins wickedly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey boss,” Alicia calls out as she walks toward her.

 

“What’s up?” Shayla moves forward so she can hear Alicia better.

 

“That guy over there. The blonde one, his name is Jimin. He comes here quite often and likes to spend money. Maybe you could go over there and chat for a second. Ya know, take some photos.” Shayla looks to where Alicia is pointing. Indeed she can see a blonde haired man moving his head to the rhythm of the song. Beside him is another man but she can’t see his face. His head is facing in the opposite direction.

 

“What did they order?”

 

“Four Don Julio shots,” Alicia recites perfectly. 

 

“Cancel that. Bring me two glasses with a Don Julio 1942 bottle. Jimin is his name?” Shayla repeats to make sure she’s got it memorized.

 

“Yep.” 

 

“I’ll bring it to them,” Shayla offers. Alicia quickly leaves and returns with the requested items.

 

Bottle in hand,  Shayla walks over to the table and introduces herself.

 

“Hi, I’m Shayla Choi and I have something for you.” She smiles, holding a bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other.

  
  
  
  
  


RAIN. It fills up his senses to the point where he is strangled by it. He wants to roll around in that smell. Play in it. He wants it forever. His cock hardens from just one sentence. Every bit of him wants every piece of her. He didn’t realize he was staring at her until Jimin nudges him to introduce himself. 

 

“Yeah- um hi, I’m Kim Taehyung.” She extends her hand for him to take. Time stands still as he takes her soft hand. Its cold, but underneath he swears he can feel her heartbeat. He reluctantly lets it go.

 

“Are you a military man, Taehyung?” she asks. His eyebrows raise quizzically. “You’re sporting the trademark haircut. I’m quite familiar with it,” Shayla explains with a smile. “Anyway, I just wanted to come over here and give you this complimentary bottle for your continued support and patronage. It means so much to me that you choose my place for a good time.”

 

“Oh, for sure, and good call on my friend. He just got discharged. That’s why we’re here tonight.” Jimin speaks effortlessly to her. His shirt slightly unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up to show off his expensive watch. 

 

_ Can he not smell her? _ Taehyung tries to catch everything she says but his heart is hammering in his ears. 

 

Jimin holds his phone and instructs Tae to take their picture. In a daze, Taehyung follows his request. Shayla’s arm is casually over Jimin’s shoulder as she leans into the shot. The flash goes off and then Taehyung hands him the phone.

 

“Thanks again.” Jimin puts the phone back in his pocket after a quick approval.

 

“Sure. And have fun! Oh and welcome back, Taehyung.” She gives a quick wink to the two before vanishing with a male. Taehyung watches as she walks. He can hear her heels click further and further away until she’s out of sight.

 

“Earth to Taehyung.” Jimin snaps his fingers in front of his friend. “Dude, what the hell was that? Are you feeling okay? You were so weird just now.” Jimin hands the glass to Taehyung. He doesn’t hesitate in drinking it. The natural burn of the liquid doesn’t seem to phase him as his whole body has been set ablaze. His world shifted on its axis because of her. 

 

Shayla. 

 

Shayla Choi. He had to know more about her, about his fated mate.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Great job, Shayla. We are ranked #19 in the trending list and it’s only been an hour since we unveiled the expansion.” John high fives her. The sound of the music is quieted in her office. 

 

“So, we’re green then?” Shayla asks, her hands shaking in anticipation.

 

“Hon, we are super green. This night is a complete success. If you want, you can go home. I can take over from here.” He smiles widely.

 

“Yes, I really wanna spend some time with my husband. He just got back,” she beams.   
  
“Oh, that’s great to hear. So will I see you next week?” John looks away from his phone, waiting for her answer.

 

“I think so. I just want to get the home life in order first,” she answers honestly.   
  
“Understood. You take care and tell Siwon I said we’ll have to have a guy’s night.” He shoots finger guns at her  and she rolls her eyes, knowing full well a guy’s night will end up with her husband being drunk as a skunk and wanting to pound her...Okay, maybe that last part wasn’t the worst case scenario, she admits to herself. 

  
  
  


This time she exits through the back door. Jason is waiting for her. He opens the door and she climbs inside. She’s exhausted but in a very good way. Everyone is talking and she’s hoping that maybe she’ll get some newspaper coverage. She leans her head on the window, feeling incredibly good. Not long afterward, she nods off to sleep.

 

Back at home, Siwon has a great big smile on his face. He's been tracking Shayla online all night. Her interviews, live streams, pictures--the whole nine yard. She looks beautiful and extremely happy. Siwon feels a twinge of guilt for wanting to keep Shayla away from her job. It’s not like he doesn’t want her to work. He just doesn’t want her to dive right in. However, seeing how she interacts with people it makes him reconsider his stance on the matter. An alert on his phone informs him that Shayla is on her way back and will be home soon. He sends a quick “be safe and see you soon” message back to her.

 

He continues to scroll through social media, making a mental note of all the presumed Alphas she came in contact with, both male and female. Even in pictures, Alphas can usually spot another. In photos, they always seem to be a bit too eager to be close to an Omega, or the position of the head is in the direction of the scent gland. He’s not worried, though. Shayla has always been a stand-up person, but seeing her in her element does make him want to fuck her so it can be only his scent that remains on her skin. 

 

Not soon after leaving, Shayla makes her way home, shirking her shoes as she ascends the stairs with a bottle of champagne in her hands. She walks into the bedroom dancing with the bottle in satisfaction. She says nothing to her husband, but places the bottle temporarily down on the bedside table as she takes off her jacket. Shay signals to Siwon to help her out of her dress. He sits upright from the bed unzipping her dress. Eventually, she wiggles out of her shaper-- leaving her in nothing but a bra and panties. Shay happily sits beside him.

 

Siwon takes the bottle and pops it open. Shayla opens her mouth and catches the excess liquid, giggling as some of the foam drips down her chin. Siwon licks it up, kissing and biting her jawline. He takes a swig from the bottle, holding the contents in his mouth. Then he kisses her, letting the drink swirl in their mouths as they each swallow their portion. She bites his lip playfully. He positions them so Shay is lying down and he is above her, sitting on his knees.  She gives a mischievous grin before asking “What you gonna’ do with me Alpha?” She places her foot on his chest, kneading the skin. He catches it and proceeds to kiss her heel and ankle.

 

“Oh Baby. I am gonna positively ruin you tonight,” he says in a deep rumble while massaging her calf. Her eyes light up at the touch. She moves her free leg so that her clothed pussy is more accessible. 

 

“Good answer, Alpha. Good answer.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Taehyung has been telling himself that he was merely just curious about her. Shayla Choi. It was absolutely normal to follow people on social media. Granted, maybe following her on Snapchat, Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook was a bit excessive. But on the other hand, he was supporting her business as a good patron should. All of the media pages were mostly the same, interviews, articles and photo shoots.  _ Don’t click on the photoshoots, _ Taehyung thinks to himself. However, he can’t stop his hand from moving the cursor over and clicking on the photos link.

 

The most recent photo appears and Taehyung’s heart twists into a knot. Shayla is dressed in an expensive peach-colored business suit. Diamond studs adorn her ears, and white red bottom heels are on her feet. Her face has a happy yet exasperated expression as she holds a baby in her one arm and her other hand is holding a little girl’s hand, and to put the icing on the cake, a very beautiful diamond ring is sitting above a platinum wedding band. Taehyung huffs out a sigh of frustration at the revelation that not only is she married but she has children as well.

 

When it came to his sexuality he identified as bisexual. There were plenty of women he had slept with and the experience was always enjoyable, but in recent years it didn’t have the same impact as his encounters with men. However, after what happened he honestly didn’t want any part of the male species either. Now, here he was seemingly connected to a woman, an older woman whose married with children. This couldn’t be right, could it? Taehyung slams the laptop close, crossing his arms in defiance. Last night was just a weird occurrence nothing more, he assures himself. Still, there’s this gut feeling that he can’t shake and he can’t lie his way out of. So he opens the laptop once more and closes his social media tabs. He goes onto Google and begins to type.

 

_ Can an Alpha imprint on someone who is already mated?  _

 

Taehyung hopes there will be nothing to find as the page refreshes. His hopes come crashing down as he sees a medical Q&A on this topic. 

 

**Hello Doc Lee, me and my friends have a bet going on. Is it possible for an Alpha or an Omega to imprint on someone who is mated to someone else? I say yes they say no. So what’s the verdict Doc? Yay or Nay? - freshbaby621**

 

**_Hello freshbaby621, I hope you put your money where your mouth is because you are correct. Alphas and Omegas can still imprint on someone who is already imprinted. In the medical world, we call this an assertive imprint or ASI for short._ **

 

**_However, the effects of an ASI do not take effect as quickly as an unmated person. More than likely three things could happen. If the two stay away from each other, its possible that the imprint won’t hold, which is why you hardly hear of this happening._ **

 

**_If the two stays in contact with each other it could grow and override the original mating making it easier for the person who is claimed to be marked again. And lastly nothing at all._ **

 

**_The Alpha or Omega (if their willpower is strong enough) can force themselves to ignore the imprint. Taking a Beta-like stance and resist the imprint. All ABOs start as Betas so the body can take that role to preserve itself. But the person has to work very hard to achieve this. Hope that answers your question. - Doc Lee_ **

  
  


“Fuck,” Taehyung says while exhaling the air he didn’t know he had been holding. 

 

“Its fine I’ll just keep my distance and this “thing” will wear off on its own. No harm, no foul,” Taehyung states out loud into the space of his bedroom. He notices now that he has a hard-on. The first one he’s had since the incident. He contemplates on taking care of it before forgoing the idea. Despite how he may be feeling about Shayla, he still couldn’t or wouldn’t do anything sexual. And maybe that’s for the best.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Kayla! Come on, your father is ready to take you to school!” Shayla shouts at her daughter from the living room to the upstairs bathroom.

 

“Comin’ Mama!” Kayla replies.

 

“You be a good girl for Mommy and Daddy okay?” Shayla pats Kayla’s head affectionately, while Kayla gives her a big hug.

 

“Yes, Mommy. I love you,” Kayla proclaims as she let’s her mother go. Siwon is waiting at the doorway signaling for Kayla to join him. 

 

“I’ll see you later Shay.” Siwon gives a quick nod to Shayla who smiles back. 

 

“See ya’ babe.” Kayla rushes towards the parked car, hopping in with her unlimited energy. Meanwhile, Siwon walks steadily behind her. He gives Shay one last wave goodbye before strapping in their daughter and driving off.

 

With the house, quiet Shay takes care of her first order of business. She sits at her computer and quickly goes to her social media pages. Last night was a success if the estimated figures are correct. Sure enough, her club is trending and pictures of the evening are emerging. All she sees is smiling faces, people dancing and countless vids. She clicks on one that has a modest amount of views.

 

“Y’all this place is fire. If you haven’t been to Onyx its because you’re dead.” A brunette haired woman drawls out. The alcohol clearly messing up her speech. It makes Shayla laugh heartedly. She starts looking at the hashtags when another influencer comes up. One she recognizes. The username says chimmychimchim and he has a bunch of pictures and stories. The most recent from the club. She sees the picture she took with him, with plenty of hashtags. #clubonyx #dancingking #yolo #shaylachoi #bosschick #fire

 

It has plenty of hearts and comments from people.

 

_ Omg you look like sooooo good Jimin _

 

_ Sexy boi _

 

_ She’s the owner!!! Smokin hawt _

 

Shayla kept help but giggle at the attention. It really doesn’t matter to her whether people think she’s pretty or not. Still, its nice to get this type of love. This wasn’t what she got when she first moved from her native country. She was an outcast for some time until she met Siwon. Siwon gladly accepted her into his clique of friends. Soon enough Ryeowook, Donghae and Kyuhyun were her best guy friends. Shayla knew at that moment she wanted a business where everyone could let loose and be one with each other. Music is a universal language and she couldn’t think of a better way to bring people together than a club. Even though she has a VIP section its still visible to the rest of the club and anyone who can pay and doesn’t cause problems is allowed in. And after 2:30 AM the section is open for the rest of the crowd. The idea worked and overall there haven’t been any major issues.

 

Shayla clicks on Jimin’s story and sees him singing loudly with his male friend. At first, she can’t remember his name until she sees that Jimin tagged him in the story.

 

“Ah, that’s right. Taehyung was his name,” Shayla mumbles to herself. Both of the men are handsome and young, but she got the impression that Taehyung was either the shy type or maybe socially awkward. But hey, it didn’t matter as long as they were talking about the club. She opens up her emails responding, forwarding and bookmarking as she goes through them. Once she’s done with work-related stuff she grabs Jae and puts him the stroller. She heads to a nearby park so she can get her morning jog in. Her music helps her keep a steady pace. She notices some regulars walking by who wave at her, she smiles as she breezes by. Shayla feels something hit her foot and she stops. Its Jae’s shoe. Apparently, he took it off whilst she was jogging.

 

“Jae! Would you stop throwing your shoes?” Shay waves the shoe around causing Jae to laugh.

 

“I’m not laughing, you naughty boy.” Shay puts the shoe back on his foot only to realize the other shoe is missing.

 

“Come on Jaehoon. You’re killing me here.” Shay looks behind her and doesn’t see the shoe in her immediate line of sight so she turns the stroller around and begins to retrace her steps.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Taehyung needed some fresh air after his research into Shayla. So he grabs his phone and headphones and goes for a walk. He doesn’t have a particular destination in mind so he just lets his feet carry him forward. Soon enough he finds himself in a park. Its a busy day with people milling around with their loved ones. He continues forward until his foot kicks something. He realizes its a child’s shoe. He picks up looking around for any frantic parents looking for a shoe but so far there is none. At first, he thought he should put it down but he felt compelled to hold onto it. Perhaps he could find who it belonged to. 

 

As he walks along the path a strong breeze hits him. 

 

_ No. It can’t be, _ he thinks to himself but in his bones, he knows that smell. He should leave now while he still has the chance but he can’t. Every part of him wants to see her again. On the horizon he sees Shayla Choi come into view. He can’t help but notice her breasts bouncing as she jogs along the path looking at the ground while she pushes a stroller. She’s getting closer as she’s pointing to his hand. She’s saying something but he can’t hear it. She slows down with a slight huff. Taehyung takes off his headphones and stares at her.

 

“Oh my gosh. That’s my son’s shoe. I’ve been looking for it for like five minutes. Hey, you’re Taehyung right?” Shayla waits expectantly for a reply but is met with silence.

 

“Umm, you are Taehyung, right? Or am I mistaken?” Shayla’s face twists into worry as she realizes she might have mistaken him for somebody else. 

 

Taehyung snaps out of the haze and replies, “Yeah, no umm. You’re right. I- I’m Taehyung. I was at your club last night with my friend Jimin.” He laughs nervously, scratching his head because he doesn’t know what to do with his free hand. 

 

“That’s my shoe. I mean my son’s shoe.” Shayla points to Taehyung’s hand.

 

“Huh?” Taehyung eyes light up in confusion until he remembers he’s still holding the child’s shoe.

 

“Oh, jeez. Sorry I spaced there for a second. Here.” Tae hands her the shoe and just for a second his fingers touch hers during the exchange. Tae feels every cell in his body come alive. Like she’s rewritten the rules on how his body behaves. Had he ever felt anything like this before?

 

No. 

 

Not even close.

 

“Thank you so much for finding Jaehoon’s shoe. I swear, this kid is gonna’ run me outta’ house and home with the amount of shoes I have to buy because he keeps throwing them around the world,” Shayla laughs honestly and Taehyung forgets to breathe. It is such a beautiful sound to his ears. A happy, pure and honest sound. 

 

_ I want to make her laugh like that,  _ a deep and dark thought rushes through Taehyung’s mind before he can catch it. He notices her left hand and the prominent band that sits on her ring finger.

 

_ Her husband gets to hear her laugh all the time. Fucking bastard, _ Taehyung can’t stop these jealous feelings from surfacing. He tries to quell them by shooting off all the reasons in his head why he should just enjoy this chance meeting and leave it at that. But her smell is too hard to ignore. Also, her skin is dotted with sweat giving her a dewy glow that screams look at me.

 

_ She must look beautiful in a heat, _ Tae mentally chastises himself for thinking about her in such a lewd manner.

 

Taehyung watches as she squats down and puts the shoe back on her son’s foot. His eyes drop to her rear and he is more than pleased with it. 

 

“Jae, stop kicking. I need to put this on.” Her voice brings Tae’s eyes to the little boy, giggling and babbling happily while his mother struggles with his shoes. He’s very cute, with big doe eyes and chubby cheeks. He doesn’t see much of a resemblance between Shayla and her son, which leads him to believe he must look like her husband. Shayla completes her task with a huff, pushing back some loose strands of hair.

 

“Kids, am I right?” Shayla shrugs her shoulders.

 

“I don’t have any children but I do have siblings so I get it. They can be quite a handful. Especially when they are super cute,” Taehyung smoothly replies causing her to smile at him.

 

“Oh please, this little monster. You wouldn’t like him when he’s hungry,” Shayla raises one of her eyebrows cheekily.

 

Taehyung can see how she is so popular. She has a charisma that is hard to deny. Talking to her is easier than he thought it would be. But that’s also a bad thing because it makes him want to keep her there for as long as he can. Shayla maneuvers herself so her hands are back at the stroller handlebar. Taehyung feels a sudden wave of panic and urgency as she seems to be getting ready to leave. 

 

“I, I really like your club,” he blurts out. Shayla grins at him warmly.

 

“Oh, thank you so much for that. That makes me feel so good.” Tae watches as her hands move off of the handlebar to clasp them together in glee.

 

“I’m sorry. You probably think I’m so childish, but I really do get excited when people enjoy themselves. A side effect of working in customer service I guess.” She shrugs her shoulders as Taehyung looks intently at her face once more. 

 

Pictures don’t begin to capture her natural beauty. Her smile lines make her look younger than she really is. Her eyes are soft but her stare is intense like she wants the person she’s speaking with to know that they have her undivided attention. 

 

“No need to apologize. I worked on a farm, and I would feel so happy selling the crops to local merchants. Actually, I’m thinking of going back to it. Maybe not so hands-on, but you know connecting with some new merchants to help my family further the business.” Taehyung smiles shyly. He hadn’t spoken to anyone but his work desires since being discharged. But after all the drama Taehyung was happy to do something that provided a sense of familiarity and comfort. 

 

“Wow! That’s awesome. I’m looking for local merchants to partner with. I want to add more to our menu but I also want to promote local businesses.” Her eyes were wide and hopeful.

 

Taehyung knew that this was the moment. He could do the right thing and stay silent or…

 

“Well, I mean I could drive you up to the Kim Farm and you could meet with my family. That’s if you are interested. I know you don’t know me from a hole in the wall,” Taehyung chuckles awkwardly. 

 

“Well sir, you did save my son’s shoe. So, that warrants a little faith and trust,” she smirks at him.

 

“I’m just doing my part Ma’am. Saving kids shoes one day at a time.” Taehyung tips an imaginary hat to her and she courtesies in return. She fishes her phone out of her pants pocket and hands it to him. Taehyung quickly puts his number into her phone with the nickname Shoesaver. She dials it and Taehyung sees the number flash on his phone. She quickly ends the call. 

 

“Well, I gotta run but, thank you again for the help. And I’ll keep in touch on when we can see the farm.” She extends her hand and Taehyung takes it. His big hand wraps around hers and his body responds with goosebumps. If this what it feels like from a simple handshake what would a kiss feel like or even better, her womanhood? Taehyung can’t deny the feeling of excitement at the possibility. 

 

He knows this is wrong. 

 

He knows that this is selfish. 

 

But he’s also lonely and there’s just something about Shayla that makes him feel alive. It makes him want to fight for his happiness. Even if its at the expense of someone else. Besides, he’s not completely sure that his feelings will be reciprocated. As far as Taehyung can tell, Shayla is unphased by him. And he is military trained. He has a strong mind and soul. So would it be wrong to want her as a friend? 

 

No, it wouldn’t. 

 

Would it be wrong to want more?

 

Yes. Yes, it would.

 

“Goodbye Mrs. Choi, enjoy the rest of your day.” Taehyung gives her a boxy smile.

 

“You too Taehyung. And please call me Shayla,” she says releasing his hand.

 

“Okay, Shayla. See you soon,” Taehyung replies as she gives him a head nod jogging off with her son. Taehyung watches her until she disappears from view. Taehyung’s smile is bright at the idea he’ll get to see her again. 

 

He stares at the hand that shook Shayla’s hand. He can still feel her warmth and softness as he rubs his fingers together. Taehyung puts his hands in his pockets and walks along the path. Much happier than he was when he left his house. Shayla was now an acquaintance and Taehyung was determined to become her friend. He wasn’t gonna bank on anything else. But friendship was good and friendship was safe.


End file.
